vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of the World
Introduction: I'll use this foreword to explain myself: the VRchat setting lacks a lot of foundation for its lore, with chaotic and disparate information vaguely linking things together. This page is me, Conf, attempting to bring the Lore of the setting together in a concise and consistent way that doesn't overtly clash with the majority of established lore. There might be minor hiccups, but that is to be expected given I am trying to tie hundreds of interpretations together. That being said, if you want to use this by all means go for it! I hope this helps in some small way. The Basics: To begin this, I will list off some basic changes in history that will have had an impact on the setting. I am working off the assumptions that, as is the case in the Chipz/Super Scuffed Squad Roleplay groups, VRC is set in the year 2500. * Supernatural Existence: The biggest divergent from the Real World is the existence of supernatural beings, gods, and magic. We can assume many of these gods and magics came from other worlds connected to 'Earth' in The Convergence, however many such as Vampires and Werewolves and Angels and Demons can not be explained away like this, given they fought wars on Earth in the past. We can assume Vampire's roughly followed the same timeline as the mythology surrounding them details, with the earliest vampire sightings coming in around the 700 CEs, with major mobilization of Vampires ending in the war with humans in the 1800's. *Some time between 2100-2300, the Infinite Multiverse Theory was proven true, with the rapid rise of Portal use in all realities granting access to all possible scenarios, even many that previously existed as fictional settings in other worlds, such as Earth gaining access to Halo's Earth and Final Fantasy, etc. This includes realities where versions of Earth are in different stages in its life, from Dinosaur ages, to Roman times etc, allowing for what is effectively paradox-free time travel. *More to be added as details are explored. A Timeline: * ??? - Kimple's father forms in the Void. * 700's CE - Stories of Vampires begin to circulate in India. * 1430-1480's - The Life of Vlad the Impaler, also known as 'Dracula'. * 1580-1610 - Countess Erzsebet (Elizabeth) Bathory, an alleged Vampire, murders several hundred girls, before being caught and sentenced to life imprisoned. * 1600-1800's - During this span, the Human-Vampire War was fought, resulting in the near-extinction of Vampires. Near the end of the war, VII was born. * 2100-2200 - The Convergence occurs, proving the Infinite Multiverse Theory and unlocking access to all alternate universes with ease, via Portals. Kimple's Father takes on a 'protector' roll to the new 'Metaverse', periodically saving it and resetting to previous times to preserve stability using the Cycles. * 2200-ish - Chipz and Izanami are born. * 2450-2500-ish - During this time, the Vampire-Werewolf War was fought, resulting in heavy losses for both sides, with no conclusive victor. * 2480-2495-ish - A Holy War is fought in SciFri's home world, resulting in the death of his parents. * 2500 - A conflict simply called "The War" occurs, in a past Cycle this was because of Chipz, Lanfear, and Joey, however the cause of this in the next Cycle is still unknown. This timeline will be expanded as more events are clarified and explored. Category:History Category:Theory